As people age or experience injuries, they may find themselves increasingly in need of assistance in getting from one place to another. For instance, injuries to or degradation of the knees, hips, back, and other parts of the body may significantly impair a person's mobility. In such circumstances, the person may turn to an assistance device such as a wheelchair, a walker, a cane, a crutch, a scooter, a prosthetic, or the like to make it easier to get around.